Network attached storage (NAS) is file-level computer data storage system connected to a computer network that provides data access to a heterogeneous group of clients. A NAS system typically comprises a computer connected to a network that provides file-based data storage services to other client devices on the network. In operation a NAS system appears to the clients as a file server (the client can map network drives to shares on that server) storing files in a single rooted tree of directories.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.